Gravitational Pull, He is Hers
by OlivHarvestLily
Summary: I suck at summeries. Anyway. Brief preview of line..?  "Hn." ... "Hn? HN? What do you mean 'Hn? I probably have my own gravitational pull!" SasuSaku


**Oliv: My 1st Oneshot! Fluff, slight crack, OOC, AU. All of it! And yh. READ!**

**Sakura: -Sweatdrop- Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Oliv: -blink, blink- Huh?**

**Sasuke+Sakura: -sigh- **

**Sasuke: Disclaimer? **

**Sakura: -nod-**

**Oliv: -blink, blink- hmmm?**

**Sasuke: -sigh- Oliv'-'Firecracker does not own the dobe's show/manga. **

**Oliv: Wow! So many words Sasuke! I'm so proud of you! -huge grin-**

**Sakura: -giggle-**

**Sasuke: -glare- Hn. Whatever. You're so childish and dense.**

**Oliv: ... You know... 'Naruto' started on 1997 and that's the year I was born so we started existing nearly the same time... WAIT! I'm not dense! Just cos I forgot the disclaim-what's-it's-face! I'm new!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Whatever. **

**(Summery: **"Hn." ... "_Hn_? HN? What do you mean 'Hn'? I probably have my own gravitational pull!" _**SasuSaku**_**)**

* * *

><p><span>Gravatational pull: <span>_He_ is _hers_

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. A loud _bang_ sounding throughout the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke's eye brow twitched in annoyance but he just groaned and turned over, intending to ignore the 'annoying woman' who interrupted his sleep.

Kunais flew at him, all aiming in one speciffic direction...

He quickly jumped from the bed, the sharp projectiles narrowly missing him by mere seconds.

"What do you want?" He asked while rubbing his tired eyes and rolling his left shoulder, to ease the ache, at the same time.

"_What do I want_? WHAT DO I WANT? What do you mean, 'What do you want'?" The pink haired medic-nin screached.

"Sakura, I've just returned from a seven month long mission. I'm tired, you're loud... Tsk, Annoying." He said, rubbing his face with both hands. He had yet to look at her.

"Asshole! I'm loud and annoying! I'M LOUD AND ANNOYING?" It was past one in the morning and Sakura was pissed.

She started throwing more kunais and shurekens at him and he poofed away in a cloud of smoke, reappeering in his bathroom. She was still yelling at him from the other side of the locked door. He paid no attention and cleaned himself up in the modern bathroom.

When Sasuke came out from his bathroom she was nowhere to be seen. He muttered another 'annoying' and went downstairs to his kitchen. He didn't bother turning on any of his lights and just opened the fridge door.

He cursed under his breath. His favourite fruit/vegetable was vacant in his fridge.

"Looking for one of these?" The last Uchiha spun around. It was Sakura. Damn she's got good with her stealth. She covered up her chakra extremely well.

There she should... with a basket of something. She took one of the round things out and bit into it. Sasuke easy recognised the smell of fresh tomatoes. He stepped forward to grab the basket but Sakura stepped back.

He growled.

She giggled.

"So possessive over tomatoes, aren't you? Well, they are your favourite food. I'm not surprised you long for these fresh, cool, juicy, red, ripe..." She trailed off. She could _feel_ his scowl. She laughed.

"Jealous?" He asked her. She lightly snorted.

"No need to be, _honey_. You're _mine_, Sasuke-_kun_." She said sweetly.

It was his turn to scoff. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Glad you agree!" She chirped.

"I think you'll find, _you_ are _mine_." He said seductively. "I'm sure you were just pissed because you're _longing_ for a repete of that night a little over seven months ago..." He trailed suggestively.

"Hmm... I've got a surprise for you..." She trailed suggestively.

"Hmm... I'm sure..." He took predatory steps towards her, stealing the basket from her grasp and laying it on the counter beside the entrance in and out the kitchen. He took a tomato and bit into it.

"Do you want to know what I've been thinking about over the passed months that you've been gone?" She asked seductively.

He smirked. "What?"

"We should probably get married."

"...! Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you heard!" She yelled.

"Your switching of emotions is more frequent than usual." He mumbled in awe. "Erm, you want to get married? So soon?" He quickly said as to not have her get even _more_ pissed.

"Hell Yeah!" She flicked on the lights.

He stood staring at her. For a long while.

...

...**.**

"Hn."

"_Hn_? HN? What do you mean 'Hn'? I probably have my own gravitational pull!"

"Aa."

"_Aa_? AA? What do mean 'Aa'? You didn't even come to see me after you returned!"

She started crying for no reason.

Sasuke carefully walked up to the crying pregnant young woman and encircled his arms around her wailing form. He shushed her sobs.

"... I mean, I'm so big! And, and, I'm not allowed to work! And, and, you weren't here! And, and, I can't control my emotions because of the silly hormones! And, and, we only just got together! And, and, I don't wanna be a single mum! And, and, I don't know what you wanna name the child! And, and, the baby makes me want to eat lots and lots and lots and lots of tomatoes and tomato onigiri! And, and, I don't know if you want to be a father yet! And, and, the baby makes me wanna pee alot! And, and, I've got another scan tomorrow! And, and, you could have died without knowing! And, and, and, and... I'M SO _BIG_!" She cried.

Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly. "Sshh. You're beautiful. It's less stressfull on you if you don't work. I'm sorry I wasn't here. You're cute when you get emotional. It doesn't matter if we just got together because I love you. You won't have to be a single mother because we'll get married as soon as you want. We can name _our_ child together. I'll buy you all the tomatoes you want and _make_ you tomato onigiri. I'm ready and happy to be a father _and_ husband. I'll come with you and support you at your scan, tomorrow. I will _always_ come back to you, _alive_. And you will always be beautiful." He whispered soothingly and assuringly.

She smiled, sniffling. "That must be the most you've ever said in one go. EVER." She said.

"Only for you." He said, a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I love you too." She said.

They shared a sweet kiss and Sakura fell asleep in his arms on the couch.

Using chakra to enhance his strength he lifted her bridal style and carried her to his bedroom.

Once up the stairs and inside his luxurious room he gently plopped her on the plump king sized bed and removed her clothes so she was left in only her camesol slip dress. He tucked her on her side under the soft duvet and crawled in next to her. He weaved his arms around her weighst and placed his hands delecately on her belly.

Sakura hummed softly and held his hands over her abdomen as the baby inside started to kick softly. Sasuke smirked when the mother of his child giggled.

"He or she probably knows you're finally here." She mumbled.

"Aa."

"There you go again with your one syllable word. No, one syllable _sounds_." She giggled again.

He nipped her earlobe. "Sleep. Get some rest."

"That's just another way of saying 'Shut up and go to sleep so I can sleep, you annoying woman'." She pouted.

"Hn."

She giggled again. "Night, night baby. Night, night, Sasuke-kun."

"G'night, soon to be ."

She grinned and wiggled about.

"What now?" The extremely tired Uchiha yawned.

"I want to kiss you."

He loosened his hold to let her turn over and they kissed lovingly once more before she turned around again to be held against his chest.

The both fell asleep, dreaming about each other and their baby. Their little family.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two were in the maternity ward in Konoha General Hospital. The Hokage, Tsunade was Sakura's doctor.<p>

"Everything is perfectly fine. Perfect sizes, heartbeats, everything. Would you like to know their genders?" Tsunade asked with a bright and loving smile on her face.

"Err, Tsunade-shishou, why is evrything you're saying plural?" Sakura nervously asked.

Sasuke knew, he just knew he was going to be in pain is some shape or form. He knew that Sakura was going to inflict this pain after she recieves the answer he knows and knows she knows is going to come.

"Didn't I make it clear before that you're both having twins? You must have noticed you're above normal size to be having just _one_ baby."

"TWINS? SASUKE I TOLD YOU I'M REALLY BIG!" She squeezed his hand really hard and he felt his hand crack.

"Ow!"

"In two months I'm not the only one who's gonna be in pain. Oh, no. You'll have to be in the labour room right with me and suffer too!" She bellowed.

"Ah, young love. I'm really proud of how you're keeping the Uchiha-brat, Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

"Well he _is mine_." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered, blushing and slightly pouting.

"Glad you agree." Tsunade and Sakura both said at the same time.

"Awe! You're so cute when you pout and blush like that!" Sakura giggled, kissing Sasuke on the nose. He blushed deeper. "Awe!"

Tsunade left the room to give the two privacy. Sakura was leaving butterfly kisses all over Sasuke's face while healing his hand. He just smiled and tried to hide his blush.

Sakura now knew how to make her beloved Sasuke blush! Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss-kiss!

"You are _mine_." She said between kisses. Blush.

"Hn."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: So...<strong>

**Sakura: He... got me pregnant... on our**_** first time**_**!**

**Sasuke: -smirk-**

**Oliv: -sweatdrop-**

**Sakura: Ahhh! Who cares? He was so sweeeeeeeet! -squeal, giggle, blush, jum up and down-**

**Sasuke: -glare-**

**Oliv: **_**Any**_**hooooo. REVIEW PLZ! For me? For Saku-chan and Sasu-chan? For Tsunade-baa-chan?-**

**Tsunade: HEY! **

**Oliv: -nervous laugh- **


End file.
